Namorados de Aluguel Missão Rank A
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: [Fichas Fechadas] Não é UA, nossos lindos e maravilhosos ninjas vão sim com mala, cuia, jutsus e pergaminhos pra uma escola normal cumpri uma missão: Bancar os namoradas de uma turminha de garotas impopulares, mais não menos maravilhosas, ate o baile.
1. Chapter 1

**Namorados de aluguel. Missão rank A**

Por que ninguém me aceita como eu sou?- uma garota pergunta ao espelho embaçado.

**O MUNDO AS VEZES PODE SER MUITO CRUEL...**

"_Um mês para o baile, consegue um otário pra te acompanha a tempo RE-JEI-TA-DA...!?"_ – o bilhete é violentamente jogado no lixo.

**PARA QUEM NÃO SE ENCAIXA EM SEUS PADRÕES...**

-O que aconteceu com você? por que esta chorando?

-Não é nada, me deixa em paz!- a porta bate com força.

**ALGUM DIA VOCÊ ENCONTRARA ALGUÉM QUE TE ACEITE COMO VOCÊ É...**

-Central de recrutamento de ninjas de Konoha, boa tarde. Por favor informe o objetivo da missão e o perfil do ninja que deseja... e o quanto pode pagar...

**...MAIS ISSO PODE DEMORAR MUITO, QUERO UM MEIO MAIS RÁPIDO!**

-Pode de se dizer que o objetivo seja "acompanhamento", perfil, só quero que ele seja bonito. E pode colocar Rank A, dinheiro nunca foi problema pra mim...

**ESTA BEM, MAIS ESTEJA AVISADA, MUITOS PROBLEMAS VIRÃO... COMO ESSE...**

-O que esta fazendo?

-Vou eletrocutá-la do outro lado da linha...CHIDORI!- as luzes da casa pifam- Mais que merdx! O.O

**OU ESSE...**

-PARE DE CORRE LEE...

-Mais o sensei disse duzentas voltas...

-Mais eu estava só tava de zoação com ele. O.O "_Se ele cai duro de exaustão eu vou ter serio problemas_" – se descabelando.

**TAMBÉM TEREMOS CRISES EMO...**

-A Sakura vai me matar...

-O sogrão vai manda toda a casa secundaria Hyuuga atrás de mim...

-NÓS VAMOS MORRE! TT.TT- gritam os dois

"_(que Problemático) Ainda bem (chomp) que eu não tenho (chomp) uma namorada me esperando em Konoha (Suna)... (Sakura, ainda te amarei mesmo sendo uma viúva negra, por matar o seu namorado emo )" pensam Lee, Shino, Kankuro, Chouji e Shikamaru_

-"_Bem se eu ta um presente caro talvez a Ino nem ligue_"... –ver o drama de Naruto e Sasuke- Ainda bem que as nossas namoradas não são tão terríveis como as deles né? Neji? - cutuca um Neji estático em estado de choque- Neji?- Neji desabar no chão... – Tenho pena dele. O.O

**...COMEDIA...**

-Vamos Kiba corra com o fogo da juventude para pega o ônibus! – olhinhos brilhando

-Lee... ele não esta tentando pegar o ônibus, ELE ESTA CORRENDO ATRÁS PRA MORDER O PNEU DO ÔNIBUS! O.O

-Deve ter sabor de infância... ¬¬

**...E ROMANCE...**

-Não se preocupe, ate o mais belo dos insetos- uma borboleta pousa em seu dedo estendido, Shino tira os óculos e olha para a pessoa ao seu lado – já foi uma simples lagarta... para muitos uma coisa repulsiva, para mim um ser vivo que merece respeito...- a borboleta alça vôo.

-Shino-kun... – sorrir encantada.

**Nesses tempos modernos dinheiro compra tudo, mais poderá comprar o amor?**

**Não é UA, nossos lindos e maravilhosos ninjas vão sim com mala, cuia, jutsus e pergaminhos pra uma escola normal cumpri uma missão: Bancar os namoradas de uma turminha de garotas impopulares, mais não menos maravilhosas, ate o baile de fim de ano. Tudo por que o computador central entendeu "acompanhante pra o baile", no sentido de proteção ninja, peninha para Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Neji os já comprometidos... **

**E quanto a vocês garotas que estão lendo isso, na historia vocês vão ser aquelas garotas deslocadas que não se encaixam nos padrões impostos pela sociedade: ser magra, extrovertida, boa atleta, entre outras coisas e que apesar de serem as pessoas mais encantadoras do mundo, não conseguem um namorado. **

**O baile de fim de ano esta chegando e estão desesperadas sem companhia, ate que alguém chega com a solução: Contratar um belo ninja para bancar seu namorado, durante o mês que faltar ate o baile. Alguém aceitar a empreitada?**

**Nome:**

**Idade (idade colegial,por favor):**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Do que gosta:**

**Do que não gosta:**

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:**

**O que você acha dele:**

**O que ele acha de você:**

**Mania:**

**Medo:**

**Historia:**

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você (a não se que tenha sido você mesma)? e por quê?**

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado?**

**Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"? (não precisa se grande coisa, também pode ser algo da sua personalidade ser um desastre ambulante ou muito violenta, por exemplo):**

**Mora no alojamento da escola? (se não com quem mora? E como são a sua família)**

**Suas atividades extra-curriculares: **

**Namorado (duas opções pelo menos):**

**Opções:**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto (Desculpa gente esse daqui já ta reservado pra minha amiga, colega de faculdade e parceira de fics: Falled Angel, mais não desanimem ainda temos o emo problemático Sasuke: Ei!!!!!!!!!)**

**Neji**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Lee**

**Shino**

**Chouji**

**Kankuro**

**(Não tenham preconceito quanto aos últimos, eles vão receber um banho de loja e cabeleireiro durante a fic fiquem tranqüilas )**

**O que você quer muda nele pra não fica muito deslocado na escola (personalidade e aparência, pode sugerir roupas também)?**

**Posso mudar algo na personagem? (e aviso: Não garanto que vocês ficaram juntos, no final, já alguns já tem namoradas então não quero reclamações Ok?):**

**Sugestão para a figuração: (Crie um personagem bem interessante para eu colocar na figuração, diretor, professor, inimigas da turma etc, etc...).**

**Uma cena bonitinha pra colocar na fic:**

**Mais algum detalhe a acrescentar:**

**Atenção eu estou fazendo a fic de "VOCE PERGUNTA E OS PERSONAGENS RESPONDEM" da sessão RUROUNI KENSHIN, então quem mandar suas perguntinhas pra lá terá um desejo realizado dentro da fic (por favor, peçam coisas razoáveis heim, pra isso aqui não vira uma nonsense .) Também vai servir de critério de desempate pra pedidos de namorados iguais. A confirmação das fichas é sábado 20, a noite (por que só nesse dia eu vou poder usa internet novamente, motivos pessoais) fiquem ligadas .**

**Beijos e ate as confirmações das fichas.**


	2. E as escolhidas são

**As escolhidas são...**

Finalmente sábado, (um dia depois do tomento da prova de psicanálise aleluia \o/) Mais antes de irmos para a confirmação das fichas e começarem a chegar a as ameaças de morte das não selecionadas #câmera mostrar Autora com proteções de kendo# (é razoável esperar varias já que eu recebi VINTE fichas e só tenho vaga pra nove ) Quero dizer que as compreendo, pois já fiz muita ficha pra fics desse tipo, algumas foram aceitas, muita rejeitas, e eu sempre sentia muita raiva quando isso acontecia... Enfim todas as fichas foram ótimas, e me diverti muito escolhendo e lendo todas, pois não "existe ficha ruim, apenas historias onde elas não se encaixam", e foi esse critério que eu usei para escolher, então as escolhida vem a seguir e quanto as outras quem sabe na próxima? .

(E se poderem continuem lendo a fic e comentando nem que seja pra dizer que ficaria muito melhor com você dentro...)

**#Ouves se o som de tambores... # E as escolhidas são...:**

**Sasuke: Hajime Kirane-chan/ Matase Kaori** (Sasuke: Você esta muito enganada, Senhorita, sobre eu não poder entende o seu sofrimento, pois eu também já tive um irmão desses #começa a chorar# TT.TT Itachi, é isso...Itachi aquilo, era sofrimento demais para um garotinho inocente como eu !!!!!!!!!!!! Buáaaaaaaaaaaa TT.TT Por que você sempre preferiu ele papai?????? Hein?????? Itachi: #sentado no chão, puxando a blusa da autora# Posso bater nele, vai, diz que sim,vai? Sim?... Autora: ¬¬ Itachi: Nem um pouquinho? Autora: #já estressada# Nãoooooooooo! Itachi: Buáaaaaaaaaaaaaa, você é muito máaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!)

**Naruto: Falled Angel/****Maruchinsu Nica **(Autora: É Naruto pode começar a aprender a "falar sem grita", viu? Naruto: #em tom escandaloso# MAIS POR QU...#recebe uma voadora de nica# Nica: #com as mãos tampando os ouvidos# PARA DE GRITAR, SEU ESCANDALOSO!!!!!!! Itachi: Ué, mais ela também esta gritando #Autora levanta plaqueta escrito de forma gritante: "FICA QUIETO!!!!!!!"# Hhahahhahahhaha, ta com medo senhorita? #Autora quebrar plaqueta na cabeça de Itachi# AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!, Des-desculpa, eu não queria gritar eu juro! não!... #começa a fugir de Nica# Autora: O.O)

**Neji: Mari Sushi/ Agata Tsunami **(Autora: A Agata é muito fofa! #olhinhos brilhando# Nejiiiiii, você vai cuidar direitinho dela ouviu? Neji: #lendo a ficha# Meu, essa garota parece mais inibida ate que a minha prima! #virar pra câmera# Esta bem, mais esteja avisada que eu não vou protegê-la com a minha vida e... #ver olhar de desaprovação da autora# Hum, só um pouquinho #vira a cara# "_Autora maluca..."_ Autora: e queridinha, eu admito e me responsabilizou por minhas "decisões incomuns" sim! Inclusive por fazer Psicologia Ah e objetos afiados, venenos e similares deve se endereçados ao Itachi. Itachi: Tava demorando pra sobrar pra mim viu. ¬¬)

**Kiba: TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE/ Minamo Suzuna **(Autora: O que me fez decidir por você foi a tal investigação entanto eu quero mais detalhes, garota! pra eu usa na fic . É o toque de ação que eu estava querendo, e você terá um ótimo aliado e farejador pra isso .. Kiba: Haha, eu sei que eu sou demais #sorrisão#. Autora; eu tava falando do Akamaru #Kiba deprime# Eu tava brincando bobo )

**Shikamaru: Neko-chan X3/ ****Suzuhara Tsuki **(Shika: Por me sobrou essa problemática, hein? Autora: #suspira# Qualquer uma que eu colocasse, você ia acha problemática que eu sei! O.O... Shika: Hum, certo, mais pelo menos dar pra observa as nuvens da casa dela? Autora: Ué? Como eu vou saber? Pergunta pra ela, meu! Shika: Mais isso é tão...#Autora com olhar mortal# Deixa pra lá, morre pelas suas mãos também é muito problemático. Autora: ¬¬)

**Lee: L-chan s2/ Nakamura Ame **(Lee: Eu me visto mal? você diz?! #ar confuso# Mais entenda essa é a moda da juventude #Nice guy pose# Autora: Queridinho deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, colan e polaina eraaaaaaaaam moda na década de 70, e quem usava naquele tempo é velho agora! assimilou? #Lee vira pedra# Eu acho que não... Gai o que você faz aqui? Gai: TT.TT Por que você contou a verdade pra ele, por quê? #sacode um Lee estático# Autora: Ora já era hora dele saber a verdade, ele tem que crescer e você também!

Gai: Mais eu sou jovem ainda TT.TT... _Jovem ainda, jovem ainda, amanha velho será, velho será _#Gai começa a dançar# Autora: #invadindo a cabine de som e pegando Itachi pelo colarinho# Itachiiiiiii! Explique-se. Itachi: Foi a Meme quem mandou #da um cascudo em "Meme" que revela ser Sasuke... # Só pra me ferra com a autora né moleque? Pois eu vou-te ta uma surrar. #Sasuke: muito medo# Autora#arregaçando as mangas# Pois a única pessoa que vai distribuir tabefes aqui sou EU!!!!! #manda os dois para os ares# Sasuke/ Itachi: A culpa é sua!!!!!! Lee e Gai: IRMÃOS UCHIHA DECOLANDO DE NOVO!!!!!!! \o \o #Autora suspira#)

**Shino: Danoninho/ ****Akano Mitsuki **(Achei você perfeita por Shino! Parabéns, ele é seu. E você diga alguma coisa...#cutuca Shino# Shino: O prendedor será de borboleta espero que não se importe... senhorita #virar a cara# Autora: O.O #suspira#Esse vai me dar um trabalho...)

**Chouji: Hanna Yin-Yang/ Hikyami Hanna **(Espero que não se importe de eu te coloca com ele, Já que eu gostei da sua ficha e você disse que não importava com quem fosse o namorado. E sim eu vou realiza o seu desejo . Itachi: Agora deu pra gênio da lâmpada doidinha? Autora: Não prefiro Mister M, gostaria de desaparece por a caso? #sorriso assustador# Itachi; N-não obrigado #coça a cabeça# /.\7 Autora: ¬¬ "covarde)

**Kankuro: Wuahana/ Tsuki Akae **(Autora: Adorei você também, e a tia Kaede tem presença garantida nos capítulos também, pode ate manda mais detalhes eu não me importo . Ah e Kankurou tem algo a disse a "cliente"? Kankurou: Que ela esta muito certa, nada de banca a boazinha pra depois se pisada! Seja como eu #bate no peito# aqui com os meus irmão eu sempre tenho a ultima palavra e ... Temari #gritando da casa#: Kankurou venha desentupi o vaso o Gaara tentou afoga o ursinho de pelúcia de novo! Kankurou #vai correndo# To indo! Leitores: O.O Itachi: Que foi? ele tava certo, a ultima palavra foi dele: "Indo" /.\hahahhahahha Autora: fica quieto seu burro. #Itachi deprimi em um lugar escuro#)

**Resumo das Fichas**

**Nome:** Matase Kaori

**Idade:** 15

**Personalidade:** Ela não é o típico que as pessoas querem por perto, já que sua tristeza emana más energias. Todos acham que ela é um fantasma, pela palidez de sua pele, por isso se sente complexada e se esconde. Fica se inibindo, odeia ler seus textos á frente da sala, pois pensa que todos vão zoá-la apenas pelo fato dela não ser muito inteligente. Tá bem, ela é inteligente, mas é lerda para processar informações, exceto os xingamentos e insinuações que já se acostumou.

**Aparência:** Tem cabelos negros lisos e ondulados, curtos, que ela deixa á frente do olho esquerdo. Ela não prende o cabelo para esconder a sua pele pálida. é magra e baixa, não tem curvas. Apesar da cor dos seus olhos ser muito bonita, ela não quer que vejam. A cor dos olhos é castanho-claro.

**Do que gosta:** Gosta de chocolate (Carboidratos são antidepressivos), gosta de gemada com conhaque (Puts XD), gosta da solidão, pois ninguém á incomoda.

**Do que não gosta:** Não gosta de ser xingada, de estar no meio das pessoas.

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** usa calças jeans e blusas pretas largas. (Qualquer tipo, com ou sem estampa).

**O que você acha dele:** "Ele é bonito... E legal... Não vai entender meu sofrimento nunca".

**O que ele acha de você:** "Essa garota é muito estranha. Porque ela simplesmente não se solta?".

**Mania:** Tem mania de cerrar os dentes dormindo, roer as unhas.

**Medo:** Tem medo da rejeição, que acontece constantemente mesmo sem ela notar.

**Historia:** Seus pais eram muito bonitos, populares e bem sucedidos. Tiveram uma linda filha que é popular e atraente, pena que não é ela. Ela é a ovelha negra. Nasceu com seus comuns olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, uma mescla mau-sucedida dos pais. Sua irmã mais velha tem cabelos negros, compridos e ondulados e olhos azuis céu. Seus pais as vezes até esquecem dela, em certas ocasiões, sendo totalmente sozinha por não ter nenhum talento que eles saibam. Mas tem, ela desenha muito bem, mas só isso.

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você (a não se que tenha sido você mesma)? e por quê?** Os pais contrataram os serviços de Konoha sem o consentimento da filha, querendo que ela seja como a "irmã perfeita".

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado?** Kaori ficou revoltada e começou a chorar sozinha, pois achava que era uma covardia contratar alguém para namorar com ela.  
**  
Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"?** A palidez, a timidez, a rejeição.

**Mora no alojamento da escola?** Ela mesma se mudou para o alojamento da escola, para não agüentar "Sora é isso..." "Sora é aquilo..." (Sora: Irmã mais velha)

**Suas atividades extra-curriculares:** Artes (Desenho e pintura)

**Namorado:** Sasuke

**Nome:** Maruchinsu Nica

**Idade (idade colegial,por favor):** 15

**Personalidade:** É só não provocar muito. Nica costuma ter uma personalidade boa, gentil (se e somente SE forem gentis com ela), e apesar de ser calada com estranhos e com a maioria dos colegas (quase nunca sorri na presença destes), facilmente se solta quando à vontade, se tornando uma amiga expansiva e brincalhona. Apesar de forte, não gosta de lutar, mas quando provocada vira outra pessoa, bate e peita qualquer um, não importando se esse "qualquer um" seja a deusa Athena (") ou meia Konoha. Consegue desarmar qualquer um com palavras.

**Aparência:** Possui uma pele branco-leite, olhos vermelhos amendoados e um longo cabelo roxo. Para enxergar melhor de longe usa óculos. É alta e magra, tem pouco peito (coisa que a irrita MUITÍSSIMO) e é capaz de ficar horas se olhando no espelho procurando alguma característica em seu corpo que possa torná-la bonita.

**Do que gosta:** Adora sua família. Seus pais, irmã, cunhado.

Também adora animais, e têm pelo menos uns oitenta em casa, que variam de um cachorro a pássaros, todos muito bem treinados por ela.

Quanto a hobbies, Nica adora ler. Até bula de remédio. Também adora desenhar, escrever e imaginar histórias. Gosta de ouvir música, de variados estilos (só não gosta de funk). Não tem talento tocando instrumentos ou lendo partituras, mas possui uma voz soprano inacreditável. E praticamente todas as suas músicas saem no improviso, pois odeia seguir partituras e regras (de acordo com ela) "quadradas" e "difíceis de entender".

**Do que não gosta:** Funk, partituras e a pressão das pessoas em cima dela. Mas principalmente pessoas que pisam e maltratam os outros (caso a conheça, toma ódio pela Sakura logo de cara).

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** Preto ou azul. Gosta de conforto em primeiro lugar, então nada de sapatos de salto ou roupas apertadas (coitada, vai sofrer no baile).

**O que você acha dele:** Inicialmente, Nica o achará um doido sem remédio. Mas vai passar a gostar dele logo, reconhecendo suas dores passadas e se identificando. Naruto também é uma das primeiras pessoas na escola que a fazem gargalhar. Fica P da vida quando as outras pessoas começam a falar mal dele pelas costas.

**O que ele acha de você:** Quando as pessoas começam a falar mal dele, Nica imediatamente o defende, coisa que ele acha um pouquinho esquisito (não é que esteja acostumado a ser defendido, né?). Mas aos poucos, ele também começa a se soltar perto dela.

**Mania: **Quando nervosa, Nica rói unhas (isso eu faço também), treme as pernas (daquele jeito que eu faço quando sentada, sabe?) e mexe nos cabelos sem parar.

**Medo:** Sons muito altos, especialmente os da faixa "estouros" (simplesmente entra em pânico, pois além de ter ouvidos sensíveis, costuma ter crises de labirintite toda vez que algum incidente acontece). Odeia ano novo por isso. Ah, e também não gosta de aranhas.

**Historia:** Nica, até os seis anos, era uma garotinha feliz e sem preocupações. Era campeã de queimada em sua antiga cidade, e seu sonho era fazer karate. Mas aos seis, especificamente no natal, ela ficou muito doente dos ossos da perna direita, e quase perdeu a capacidade de andar. Sua fase ruim na escola começou assim, com seus antigos "amiguinhos" rindo dela mancando, e tentando machuca-la mais com brincadeiras de mau gosto, do tipo "carrinho" (sim, aquele de futebol) ou "empurrões-escada-abaixo".

O médico, na época, sugeriu três opções de cura: Cirurgia, repouso absoluto ou engessar dos pés à cintura por no mínimo onze anos. As três opções eram igualmente arriscadas, e foi a própria Nica, no alto de seus seis anos de idade, a decidir-se pelo repouso. Não poderia andar, correr, pular, subir escadas, nem NADA. Resumindo, era um "adeus a todos os seus sonhos", seja com relação ao karate ou qualquer outra coisa que planejasse fazer.

Foi quando começaram suas sucessivas transferências de cidade, por conta do trabalho de seu pai. Morou no total em vinte e duas cidades diferentes. E aonde quer que ela fosse, era maltratada por todo mundo, seja por inveja, por raiva, ou por qualquer outro motivo insignificante.

Foram longos anos de terapia intensiva, fisioterapia e todas as outras "ias" para tentar recuperar o dano em sua perna direita. Era esquisito, sua perna esquerda crescia normalmente, mas a direita continuava pequena, ossuda e sem forças sequer para sustentar o próprio peso.

Aos poucos, entretanto, foi recuperando sua forma original, e agora está quase idêntica à outra, apesar de até hoje ainda não apoiar (talvez por costume) na ex-perna-machucada.

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você (a não se que tenha sido você mesma)? e por quê? **Seus colegas, querendo (para variar) pregar-lhe uma peça. O plano deles, na verdade, era que Naruto desse um belo fora nela bem ao final do baile.

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado? **Você imagina que ela nem sabia dessa contratação??? Claro que quando ela descobrir, vai ficar chateadíssima, pois vai achar que, agora que a missão está feita, Naruto não teria mais nenhum motivo para ficar perto dela.

**Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"?** Inicialmente, as pessoas não se aproximavam pela aparência de sua perna. Mas agora que está relativamente bonita, Nica não suporta homens que já chegam querendo "aquilo", sem nem conhecer primeiro. E quando tenta defender sua posição, é chamada de "careta", "quadrada", e muitos outros, por homens inconformados.

**Mora no alojamento da escola?** Não. Mora em uma casa de vila militar (por causa do serviço do seu pai).

Os membros (você vai rir dos nomes... """ São os apelidos carinhosos que a minha família usa para um com o outro """""""""""""""):

**Pipa:** É a mãe de Nica. Sempre foram muitíssimo agarradas uma à outra. É carinhosa, engraçada (não pára de falar um minuto), inteligentíssima (ela foi a diretora mais nova do país em sua época, além de ter o maior currículo que Nica já viu na vida) e alegre. Mas é muito exigente (especialmente com relação aos estudos) e, quando necessário, brava (MUITO brava ¬¬). Possui um imenso talento ao piano, coisa que encanta todo mundo que a ouve tocar. Como Nica, também teme os sons altos demais, por escutar oito vezes mais que os outros. Parte de seu talento com a música se originou por isso.

**Pipo:** É o pai de Nica. Como ele passou mais de quatro quintos da vida trabalhando, mal conhece os sonhos de suas filhas. Tem mais intimidade com a filha mais velha, Shuka, enquanto com Nica ele se mantêm afastado. Mas, apesar disso, tenta por toda lei recuperar o tempo perdido, e é um ótimo pai.

**Shuka:** Irmã mais velha de Nica. Mora longe com o marido, mas sempre que pode, Nica vai para lá. Possui uma personalidade rebelde, explosiva e um sério complexo com sua altura (ela é cinco anos mais velha, mas quase duas cabeças mais baixa que Nica). É muito devota a Deus. Compartilha com a irmã o amor por animais (ela mesma tem duas cachorras que a seguem aonde ela vá). Simplesmente ama a irmã e fará qualquer coisa para protegê-la, mesmo que isso signifique se voltar contra a própria família, se necessário.

**Tato:** Marido de Shuka, cunhado de Nica. É uma pessoa muito organizada (o oposto da esposa '), trabalhadora e gentil. Vive tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça das duas (coitado). Apesar de viver trabalhando (fica longe de casa pelo menos cinco dias por semana), é um excelente marido, um amigo muito bom e alguém que sempre se pode confiar.

Bichinhos:

**Hikaru:** Cachorro doido, hiperativo e super inteligente. Só pensa em brincar, mas pode morder qualquer um que demonstrar desejo em machucar seus donos, especialmente Nica.

**Yuuichi (fêmea) e Tatinho (macho):** Casal de pássaros que Nica cuida desde bebês (a fêmea foi achada caída de um ninho). Yuuichi tem o maior ciumão da dona, então cuidado ao fazer carinho!

**Leo:** Tartaruguinha que não pode ver um peixe batendo no outro no aquário que sai para defender os "fracos e oprimidos" com umas belas mordidas no "agressor". (")

**Peixinhos:** Apesar de todos terem nome, não vou nomear todos (são mais de setenta), mas eles variam de um bagre africano e um pintado (GRANDES) a pequenos betas. Mas todos brincam com as pessoas e até aceitam carinho (ou tentam morder a nossa mão) XD Nica os treinou desde cedo, e agora todos são bem sociáveis, vindo até a comer na mão.

**Rebeca:** Cachorrinha da Shuka. É uma Basset (salsicha) e é uma neurótica, preguiçosa e muuuuuuuuuito carente. Não pode ver ninguém que (PLOFT!) vira de barriga para cima para ganhar carinho.

**Frida:** A segunda cachorrinha de Shuka. É uma cocker (da raça da Dama, de "A Dama e o Vagabundo") grande, bagunceira, estabanada, também neurótica. Tem um ciúmes doentio de Shuka, e avança em qualquer um que chegar perto. As únicas pessoas aquém, de quem ela se aproxima, são Tato e Nica.

PS: Nica devia ser veterinária... ¬¬'''

**Namorado:** Naruto.

**Nome:** Agata Tsunami

**Idade:** 15

**Personalidade:** Agata é gentil, independente, compreensiva, educada e calma. Tão calma que os mestres de yoga a invejam por isso. Apesar disso é uma garota muito insegura, com baixa auto-estima, complexo de inferioridade e bastante sensível a ofensas. Se preocupa muito com os sentimentos dos outros e com o que eles pensam sobre ela. Ñ consegue dizer 'não' e quando alguém pede algo/ajuda e ela não quer dar/ajudar, ou ela mente ou ela foge (ler-se: sai correndo, se esconde da pessoa e fica dando um gelo nela). É desastrada, distraída e ñ tem BRTurbo, por isso é a Queen Kong. Também é bastante ingênua e inocente e acaba ficando burra por causa disso. Mesmo que seja torturada psicologicamente diariamente ñ chora. Mas quando chora, cuidado, pois ela se torna uma menina muito má(basicamente o oposto da personalidade dela) e só vai voltar ao normal quando acabar com o idiota que a fez chorar uu' (E quando isso acontece ela acaba com ele o mais rapido possivel e ñ se lembra de ter feito isso) Por acumular ranco e etc, acaba explodindo nas horas mais impróprias, espancado a primeira pessoa q lhe importunar ate o infeliz ter q ir para o hospital ou ate ela se acalmar.

**Aparência:** Agata tem cabelos lisos com franja 4 dedos abaixo do ombro. Seus olhos são rosas e aparenta ter 12 anos. Tem cintura fina e ate que é bonitinha. Mas fica encarando o chão por isso ñ da p/ notar isso. Tem pele morena, é bastante magra. Mesmo que coma o mundo, continua magra. Apesar disso possui uma força monstruosa. E por incrível q pareça, ainda não mestruou, o que a deixa bastante frustrada '

**Do que gosta:** Doces, filmes de romance, livros, roupas fofas e cheias de babados impossíveis de se fazer estilo CLAMP (ai como eu queria as roupas da Chii ú.ù)e chuva.

**Do que não gosta:** Sol (por ter pressão baixa, quando fica muito quente passa mal ou ate desmaia), que a xinge etc e ficar sem doces, filmes ou livros.

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** Largas.Mas gosta muito das roupas fofas e impossíveis estilo CLAMP. Tem MILHARES dela no guarda roupa, só ñ usa pq tem vergonha e acha q as pessoas vão falar mais mal a respeito dela.

**O que você acha dele:** O acha bonito, mas muito arrogante. Não gosta dele pois tem certeza de que a xingara de idiota.

**O que ele acha de você:** Emo '

**Mania:** Tem mania de encarar o chão, pedir desculpas constantemente e colecionar roupas fofas e impossíveis by CLAMP.

**Medo:** Tem medo de "falhar" ou fazer alguma coisa errada.

**Historia:** Agata veio de uma família rica e nobre, mas muito severa. Por ser criticada constantemente, viver em uma família que ñ admite erros e crescer em um ambiente que se importa muito com o que os outros dissem, acabou se tornando uma pessoa muito insegura e bastante fraca psicologicamente, o que faz sua família ter vergonha dela. Sua família é gananciosos e hipócritas, mas seus pais não terem tempo para ela, ela teve a sorte de ser criada por uma babá humilde.

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você e por quê?** Ela, pois é rica u.u' Pq precisava de alguém para ir ao baile. Mas a família fica enchendo o saco pq ela é de alto classe e precisa se impor e etc, ai ficou de saco cheio e contratou o infeliz. Ah sim, a família ñ sabe disso.

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado?** Na verdade nem se preocupou muito com isso. Mas como a família e o resto caiu matando em cima ela começou a se preocupar

**Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"?:** Por causa da personalidade e por ser a Queen Kong

**Mora no alojamento da escola?** Não mora, mora sozinha em um apê.  
Seus pais deram o apê pra ela alegando q já era responsável o suficiente para isso e etc, mas a verdade e q tanto eles quanto ela sabem q deram o apê pra se livrarem logo dela u.u

**Suas atividades extra-curriculares:** biblioteca, culinária, natação, artes (apesar de ser uma negação em todos os tipos de artes) e clube de exploração ;D

**Namorado:** Neji

**Nome:** Minamo Suzuna

**Idade:** 16 Anos 3 ano do colegial

**Personalidade:** Extravagante, excêntrica, violenta, carinhosa, companheira, impulsiva, dupla personalidade. Levemente perturbada.

**Aparência:** Cabelos Negros, compridos e lisos com sutis cachos nas pontas, olhos verde-água e uma pele alva, as bochechas estão geralmente rosadas, por passar boa parte do tempo rindo, por esse motivo, quando esta seria as pessoas não a levam a serio. É baixa para a sua idade, 1,59m, magra.

**Do que gosta:** De pintar, de escrever e de aprender novos meios de expressão artística, gosta de cores vivas como o laranja (por combinar com o tom de pele, com os olhos e com o cabelo), gosta da natureza, de livros de terror e de romance (apesar de ninguém saber disso), escondido de todos adora ouvir musicas melosas e ler icha icha paradise, em geral gosta de rock, e não é muito chegada em como a certinha CDF.

**Do que não gosta:** De todos os seus colegas de escola.Do professor de historia, por saber mais do que ele.

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** Saias cheias de babados, com camadas, geralmente brancas, blusa regata laranja, all stars preto com cadarços laranjas, cabelo preso em chiquinhas altas.Brinco de argola e óculos escuro.  
**  
O que você acha dele:** Ele é um Baka, sempre me preocupando com suas trapalhadas, aquele inútil só sabe me irritar, não sei o que me deu na cabeça de contratá-lo para ser meu par, /

**O que ele acha de você:...**talvez ele ache que eu sou louca...i.i"

**Mania:** Quando eu minto eu involuntariamente levo a mão a nuca...¬\¬

**Medo:** De cachorro...u\u

**Historia:** Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha apenas 7 anos, e meu pai casou novamente no mesmo ano, hoje eu investigo a morte da minha mãe, minha mãe deixou para nós uma grande fortuna, a qual eu surrupiei grande parte.Minha madrasta me maltratava, mas apesar de não gostar, graças a isso eu me tornei a pessoa que sou hoje, e se não fosse ela eu não teria fugido de casa. Sempre fui muito independente, escondido dos meus pais eu me escrevi para o colegial, e quando recebi a carta de admissão fugi de casa, sou ótima falsificadora, por isso fiz para mim mesma documentos de um orfanato, com a ajuda de uma amiga que se passou por diretora do orfanato, consegui a vaga para o dormitório, meus pais ainda estão me procurando, u.u, mas não pretendo voltar.

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você ? e por que?** Eu contratei a missão, motivos respondidos abaixo, ù\ú...com a herança deixada pela minha mãe...

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra falta de namorado?** A solução só podia ser uma idéia brilhante saída da minha cabeça, essa idéia foi bem aceita, mas depois eu a achei levemente vaga e fria...

**Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"?:** Minha personalidade extravagante, excêntrica. e violenta

**Mora no alojamento da escola?** Sim, quarto 707 Alojamento 7

**Suas atividades extra-curriculares:** Presidente do conselho estudantil, presidente do clube de arte, faço parte do clube de literatura, do clube de xadrez e do clube de ciências.

**Namorado**: Kiba

**Nome: **Suzuhara Tsuki

**Idade: **15

**Personalidade:** Tsuki é sarcástica, irônica e explosiva, gosta de irritar as pessoas de quem não gosta (e o par dela), é sincera (às vezes até d+) e por isso às vezes acaba ferindo os sentimentos das pessoas, é muito inteligente, às vezes se acha um pouco, quando se irrita,ameaça bater em quem irrita ela, se torna fria e calculista, MTO forte, é viciada em vídeo game

**Aparência:** cabelos loiros lisos até os ombros+- na metade das costas e lisos, olhos azuis acinzentados, corpo mediano, com pernas bem torneadas, costuma chamar atenção pela cor do cabelo (q é natural)

**Do que gosta:** ser elogiada, vídeo game(xD) chocolate, artes, lua e estrelas, de irritar o par dela(ela vai AMAR irritar ele xD), dormir, anime/mangá

**Do que não gosta:** ser incomodada, pessoas falsas

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** calça jeans camiseta(a cor varia, todas menos rosa(q ela odeia) e amarelo(q ela acha muito chamativo) e o seu inseparável all star preto cano alto

**O que você acha dele:** preguiçoso inútil... isso diz tudo ¬¬

**O que ele acha de você:** é muito problemática

**Mania:** falar Kya quando ta muito feliz(ela é estranha -.-")

**Medo:** trovões

**Historia:** quando tinha 9 anos, numa dia de chuva(por isso o medo de trovões, o som lembra daquele dia) seus pais foram mortos num assalto, ela e seu irmão mais velho (Suzuhara Yue (muito original u.u)) conseguiram fugir, desde então fala o mínimo possivel sobre sua família e afasta as pessoas(por medo de perde-las)

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você? e por quê?**o irmão mais velho, por achar q ela precisa ser um pouco mais social

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado?**meio inútil, mais tudo bem, porque eles vem ficam uns dias e vão embora, é perfeito

**Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"?** as pessoas tem medo dela por suas ameaças constantes e por que ela vai sempre de detenção(eles não sabem q é por causa da falta de atenção na aula)  
**  
Mora no alojamento da escola?** não, mora com o Irmão

**Suas atividades extracurriculares:** Nenhuma (desocupada inútil u.u

**Namorado:** Shikamaru

**Nome:** Nakamura Ame

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Personalidade:** é uma garota meio louca das idéias, é meio mandona, é também muito convencida e muitas vezes age impulsivamente, muitas vezes quebrou a cara (e continua quebrando), mais mesmo assim nunca desiste e sempre enfrenta os problemas de cabeça erguida, é bastante inteligente apesar de ocultar esse seu lado e vive se metendo em encrencas, e mesmo mostrando aos outros uma garota forte que não se arrepende nem sente vergonha de nada do que fez ou faz fica sempre muito envergonhada quando se trata do assunto do "Amor verdadeiro".

**Aparência:** Cabelos Negros com mechas vermelhas,laranjas e amarelas (sim estou ciente que é uma doidera mas o meu assim e todo mundo gosta xD) cumpridos (até a cintura) com franja e meio repicado,olhos cor de mel,com corpo já bem formado para a idade que ela tem, por isso alguns pesam que ela é mais velha, mais também pensam que o gênio forte estraga .Não nem muito baixa nem muito alta ou seja estatura mediana.

**Do que gosta:** Gosta de gritar,mandar nos outros,ser folgada,bater em quem a incomoda,se exibir e dá uma de esperta

**Do que não gosta:** Quando a xingam,de receber ordens,de gente folgada de mais e de perder

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** Geralmente usa saias muito curtas,com blusas de botões (quase sempre branca ou pretas) abertas com uma blusa de alças por baixo,usa muitos cintos,correntes,pulseiras e boinas.Calçados usa sempre um tênis velho com umas meias curtinhas,ou seja anda como uma louca (¬¬)

**O que você acha dele:** acha ele uma "criatura" estranha para caramba,energético de mais e com um péssimo gosto para roupas,mais também acha ele muito legal e com um jeito para ajudar as pessoas.

**O que ele acha de você:** acha ela bonita, louca demais e mandona demais , quando conhece ela mais acaba vendo que é só meio que como uma máscara que usa por ser meio que diferente de mais dos outros.

**Mania:** Tem a mania de colocar apelidos carinhosos (lê-se: ridicularizadores) em todo mundo. (é mania, mania só essa mesmo xD)  
**  
Medo:** Tem medo de ficar sozinha (em todos os sentidos da palavra)

**Historia:** é uma garota que quando pequena foi abandonada em um orfanato, quando foi achada na porta do mesmo ela foi encontrada sem nada que à leve de volta aos seus pais,desde pequena por estar morando em um orfanato sabe como a vida. E mesmo com todos esses seus problemas sempre enfrenta tudo de cabeça erguida. Morou no orfanato até os 12 anos, depois disso foi adotada por uma família de classe média que a matriculou nesse colégio e só estuda no mesmo por uma bolsa de estudos que ganhou. Pois a família apesar de tudo tinha outros 2 filhos (sem serem adotados) e só adotaram ela pois simpatizaram com a história da menina,e como ela não gosta de dar trabalho para os outros com seu próprio esforço ganhou essa bolsa e desde então partiu para a escola nova ,apesar disso se dá extremamente bem com os "irmãos" e quase nunca brigam nem nada do tipo.E para conseguir pagar suas coisas trabalha em uma lanchonete nas horas vagas.

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você (a não se que tenha sido você mesma)? E por quê?** Ela mesmo que pagou, pois tava de saco cheio de não ter ninguém para ir ao baile

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado?** Ela ficou meio frustrada, por que ela não se achava tão feia (na verdade se achava linda de morrer, porque era convencida de mais xP) então quando essa idéia surgiu a achou fantástica.

**Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"?:** Ela além de ser violenta, vive gritando com os outros e mandando neles (meio do estilo da Temari e da Ino misturadas mesmo xP)

**Mora no alojamento da escola?** Sim

**Suas atividades extracurriculares:** Trabalha em uma lanchonete (tá num é atividade mais é o trabalho dela) e prática artes marciais

**Namorado:** Lee

**Nome:** Akano Mitsuki (Lua cheia vermelha \o)

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Personalidade:** Mitsuki é uma louca. Uma mistura de desastre ambulante, insana, psicótica com retardada. Anda pelos cantos,é tipo uma excluída,fala pouco,tem uma voz geralmente rouca e um olhar medonho. Rancorosa, odeia ser ofendida geralmente faz o tipo excluído da escola, líder de gangue. Sabe assumir responsabilidades e é madura, educada e gentil embora não pareça. Sua gangue apenas faz grafite em locais inapropriados, tá mais pra grupinho mesmo. Geralmente responde violentamente, curta, seca, fria e grossa. Não costuma se apegar as pessoas na verdade é os outros que não se aproximam dela. A imagem que passa é a de uma insana, que bate por qualquer motivo (tão forte quanto a Sakura), que responde mal educadamente, até os professores tem medo dela, ela é a famosa pessoa que os outros só procuram para pedir favor como bater em alguém ela nunca aceita. Na verdade não gosta de violência mas foi o único modo que encontrou de se fazer ouvir,fala pouco,bate pouco mas o pouco que faz e fala ela consegue fazer valer. Por dentro é uma desastrada, que esquece até o próprio nome, gentil e sensível que chora e tem uma auto-estima lá nos pés. Sim ela sabe sorrir e se alguém fala com ela e nunca fez piada com a cara dela nem nada ela é super gentil e educada mas a escola toda fala mal dela,dá risada da cara dela (mas não na frente,senão sabe que vai morrer) e por isso ela é amargurada.

**Aparência:** 1,73 de altura,bastante esguia e com poucas curvas mas não inexistentes,toda comprida,rosto proporcional ela até que é bonita,cabelos vermelho-fogo que arrastam no chão (mas ela prende pra não arrastar né),a franja cai lisa e repicada sobre o rosto e ela pintou de preto o que dá um ar assombroso a ela,olhos vermelhos com pupilas em forma de fenda,pele bastante alva e tem muitas,mas muitas cicatrizes,uma em 'V' na bochecha direita,uma que vai da testa até a bochecha esquerda e mais muitas variadas nas costas,pernas,barriga e braços. Ela tem um rosto bonito (ela até que é bonitinha, mas tem um ar malvado) que é escondido pela franja, unhas sempre bem cuidas e compridas.

**Do que gosta:** De sorrir,pessoas gentis,frio,chuvas,trovões e escuro.

**Do que não gosta:** Calor,aglomeração,que riam dela e de sentir dor.

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** Ela é que se veste de preto,sobretudos,vestidos,sapatos,tudo preto. Gosta de usar bandanas, customiza uniforme da escola e tudo o mais (cinto de rebites, agulhas, corta, rasgos,cola,desenham). Vive usando bandagens nas mãos, gosta de sandálias e sapatilhas, usa sempre roupas meio justas e escuras e nunca sem prender o cabelo e usar bandana. Ah e usa tipo máscara cirúrgica,(de dentista) por que tem alergia a pólen.(usa na primavera)

**O que você acha dele:** Não acha nada,se ele for grosso com ela,pediu pra morrer se não for um caso raro que até merece atenção.

**O que ele acha de você:** Uma doida desvairada e que depois que essa missão acabar nunca mais vai querer ver aquela psicótica na vida.

**Mania:** Morder os dedos.

**Medo:** Ficar sozinha.

**Historia:** Mitsuki sofreu muito na infância,seu pai era um ninja que foi banido da vila,sua mãe a criou sozinha e ela sofria muito preconceito por causa de seu pai e sempre o culpou. Um dia quando passeava com a mãe, um homem que teve problemas com o pai de Mitsuki no passado, estava bêbado e atacou a menina que era a cara do pai, sua mãe a defendeu, mas acabou morrendo. Mitsuki foi para um orfanato, mas até lá era maltratada, tirando as melhores notas entrou para qualquer escola que tivesse alojamento.

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você (a não se que tenha sido você mesma)?** E por quê? A única amiga dela (insiraumnomeaqui) que não faz parte da gangue, não queria ver a amiga ficar eternamente solitária e tentou agradá-la, não conseguiu muito, mas suas intenções foram as melhores, ela não queria que a amiga ficasse sozinha ao menos no baile de formatura. 

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado?** Reagiu apaticamente, primeiro quis esganar a amiga, mas entendeu que ela não fez por mal, deu uma bronca nela, mas aceitou já que não queria vê-la magoada já que só a amiga a aceitava como era.

**Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"?: **Muito violenta sabe?Exclui-se muito, se acha a pessoa mais horrível da face da terra, quer que os outros morram já que só foi maltratada. Acha que qualquer um que se aproxime é só para maltratá-la ou para zombar dela.

**Mora no alojamento da escola?:** Mora

**Suas atividades extra-curriculares:** Clube de tiro (yah,),Clube de dobradura e o que gosta mais,Clube de artes.

**Namorado:** Shino

**Nome:** Hikyami Hanna

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Personalidade:** Ela é muito traumatizada, e esconde todo seu potencial dentro de si. Detesta trabalhos em grupo, e sempre é muito afetada pelo que os outros dizem a seu respeito. É anti-social e tem medo de se aproximar das pessoas, porque tem medo de se apegar a elas. É muito sábia e ótima cantora. Perfeita psicóloga, compreende muito bem os sentimentos alheios. Fala em um tom mais baixo que o normal, é sempre gentil e educada, mas mesmo tendo baixa auto-estima, nunca faz algo que considera errado, não se deixa influenciar e nunca obedece à ordens alheias. É calma e ponderada, sempre analisando pacientemente as situações antes de agir. E principalmente, é excessivamente tímida.

**Aparência:** Olhos dourados, grandes expressivos e tristonhos. Cabelos soltos e vermelhos levemente ondulados e compridos até a altura dos cotovelos. 1,53m. Tem um lindo sorriso, só que raramente o mostra. Um pouco mais magra que o normal. Pele branca como a neve, e o rosto delicado, semelhante a uma boneca de porcelana.

**Do que gosta:** Do boneco que sempre carrega consigo, de cantar (ama cantar, o faz muito bem e quer ser cantora (é através da música que consegue expressar tudo que sente, e em um ambiente musical que ela se sente bem), escrever (também é ótima em escrever, e isso ajuda a escrever suas próprias letras de música.)

**Do que não gosta:** De se sentir inútil, ser maltratada (mais psicologicamente do que fisicamente), de pessoa narcisista, hipócritas e que destacam suas próprias qualidades.

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** Roupas largas e que não exponham seu corpo. Evita saias.

**O que você acha dele:** Eu não devia tê-lo contratado! Não devia! Estou fazendo-o passar por um grande constrangimento... Mas ele parece ser muito amigável... Eu queria me aproximar mais dele, mas não posso, porque quando terminar a missão e ele for embora, eu vou sofrer de novo...

**O que ele acha de você:** Ela me contratou e só quer ficar perto do boneco? Que coisa estranha... Céus, existem mais pessoas no mundo, não só um boneco. Ele deve ser realmente importante pra ela... Eu vou tentar virar amigo dela, quem sabe assim ela veja que não precisa ter medo das pessoas...

**Mania:** Quando se irrita ou fica com medo, começa a cantar uma música bem alegre e animada.  
**  
Medo:** Tem medo de altura, aviões, pássaros, qualquer coisa referente ao ar.

**Historia:** Quando era pequena, ela convivia com um amigo por quem é apaixonada até hoje. Desde que se conhece por gente, ela é o tipo de garota que se preocupava muito com o que os outros pensam a respeito dela, mas o garoto (chamado Monuro, de olhos e cabelos azuis) fazia com que ela se sentisse bem e que aceitasse a si mesma. Mas, ele precisou fazer uma viajem de avião para fora do país por que seu pai precisava tratar de negócios, fazendo com que ela se sentisse completamente perdida. Antes de ir embora, ele deu a ela um boneco cor de rosa, com folhas verdes na cabeça e olhos compridos e pretos chamado Monocromon, dizendo para ela confiar nele a partir de agora, até que ele voltasse. Depois foi informado na televisão que o avião onde o garoto estava caiu. Ela nunca mais largou o boneco. Sempre que se sente triste, é com ele quem fala, é com ele que desabafa e mesmo sem falar nada, o bonequinho faz com que ela se sinta melhor. Desde que soube do acidente de Monuro, ela ficou traumatizada, e não quer chegar perto de ninguém para não sofrer quando for se separar deles, convive unicamente com o boneco, e se sente mal perto dos outros, mesmo que alguns lhe tratem bem.

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você? E por quê?** Ela mesma contratou e pagou a missão.

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado?** Estava tão desesperada que topou a primeira idéia que lhe veio em mente, mas muitas vezes sente-se culpada pelo que fez, pedindo desculpas ao garoto de repente, que fica com cara de bobo, tentando entender o porquê das desculpas.

**Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias "normais"?:** Ela não queria ser apenas "mais uma" para um garoto qualquer. (ela é do tipo ultra-romântica, sabe? E também, porque já gostava do Monuro.)

**Mora no alojamento da escola?** Sim, já que não suportava o fato de sua família achar estranho o afeto descomunal que ela tem com o boneco.

**Suas atividades extra-curriculares:** Coral (ou qualquer coisa referente a música) e poesia.

**Namorado:** Chouji

**Nome:** Tsuki Akae

**Idade:** 15

**Personalidade:** Quieta, calma e pensativa. Não é boa pra fazer amigos... Não sabe fazer amigos, nunca sabe o que dizer - é meio tímida, embora não demonstre isso e pareça apenas uma garota esquisita e calada. Péssima aluna... Dorme em todas as aulas e nunca estuda pras provas por falta de tempo. Apesar do mau rendimento escolar, é muito inteligente, possui memória fotográfica (recordar de várias imagens só de ter olhado uma vez). Parece sempre entediada com tudo, nunca demonstra alegria por algo... Mas isso é só por insegurança, morre de medo de ser rejeitada ou se magoar. Gosta de ajudar as pessoas, sejam elas chatas ou legais, mas sempre discretamente, sem chamar a atenção ("imagina se ele/ela me pega? Vai achar que eu sou boazinha e me usar, como um capacho inútil ¬¬").  
**  
Aparência:** Cabelo curto, um pouco acima dos ombros. Com três camadas; franja anelada, segunda camada repicada e a terceira bem repicada e desfiada. Olhos amarelados, pele pálida, corpo padrão médio.  
**  
Do que gosta:** De observar pessoas, analisar pessoas, ajudar pessoas escondida, desenhar, tocar violão, de dormir e de ficar vendo o céu (independente de estar de dia ou de noite) e de praticar corrida, de tocar piano.

**Do que não gosta:** De estudar, de praticar qualquer esporte que não seja correr, de onigiris (ela tem alergia... ¬¬), de acordar cedo, da família toda (menos a tia), de brigas.

**Que tipo de roupa costuma usar:** Roupas de Harajukus (meninas no Japão que gostam de se vestir de jeito diferente e extravagante, mas sem perder o lado fofinho) misturadas com estilo gótico.

**O que você acha dele:** "Esse cara é bem chato, mas ás vezes... ele até consegue ser decente. Tá bom, tá bom... até que ele é legalzinho, mas é tão estúpido!" 

**O que ele acha de você:** "Tsuki-chan... por que você me trata tão mal? Eu sou tão insuportável assim pra você? Ah... mesmo sendo um carinha contratado, eu namoraria de verdade com você, juro!"

**Mania:** Enrolar a ponta do cabelo quando está pensando, seja numa situação desesperadora ou simples.

**Medo:** De onigiris e de se machucar sentimentalmente.

**História:** Tsuki tinha uma família muito diferente das outras... sua mãe Ayume só tratava de futilidades e traia o marido Akio. Seu pai era um homem patético que realizava todos os desejos absurdos se Ayume. Sua irmão mais velha, Hikari, era a garota perfeita que nunca falava com Tsuki e também motivo de Ayume comparar as duas. Apenas seu irmão Hiro parecia se importar com ela, mas depois Tsuki descobriu que ele só fazia isso por era pago pela tia Kaede. Tsuki se sentiu muito desprezada por isso... ainda mais por ter se dedicado tanto ao irmão. Hiro foi trabalhar no Japão e ela, que nem tinha amigos na escola, ficava muito sozinha em casa. Akio descobre um amante de Ayume e o mata. Ela se choca com isso, já que sabe que seu pai também tinha muitas amantes. Ayume é expulsa de casa. O clima fica insuportável, já que seu pai, pra esquecer a dor, começa a beber muito e a idolatrar Hikari, tão parecida com Ayume e esquece/ignora Tsuki. A menina fica meio arrasada e é convidada pela tia Kaede pra morar em sua casa. Ela aceita e começa a estudar no novo colégio.

**Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você e por que**?: A Tia Kaede, porque queria ajudar a sobrinha.

**O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar namorado:** Ficou magoada por sua tia ter tamanha pena dela.

**Qual o seu problema pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias normais:** Simples. Ela nunca pensou em ter um e também acha que não presta pra isso.

**Mora no alojamento da escola:** Não. Mora com sua tia Kaede, numa casa grande e rica, com piscina e tudo. Sua tia é uma mulher idosa de seus 60 anos, que sente pena dela por causa de sua família e sempre tenta ajuda-la com seu dinheiro (que é muito, a tia é ricaça xd).

**Suas atividades extracurriculares:** tênis de quadra, violão (esse ela aprende com um professor particular, Kazuo, a quem muito admira) e piano.  
**  
Namorado:** Kankurou

**Figuração:**

(inimiga de Nakamura Ame)

"Nome: Matsushita Tenshi (o nome não tem nada haver com ela, pois ela não é um anjo)

Aparência: Tem cabelos da cor negra que de tão negro chega a ter um brilho azulado (a maioria de pessoas que tem cabelos negro, negros o tom do brilho é azulado) tem olhos azuis tem um corpo muito bonita é alta e com a pele meio morena.

Roupas que ela usa: Usa saias (bem menores que as da Ame) blusas curtas e decotadas que deixam o seu corpo bem amostra pois gosta que babem nela, também vive usando botas de cano longo e de variadas cores.

Personalidade: É muito popular na escola, é metida demais e grossa, por ser rica todo mundo é "puxa-saco" dela e é meio invejosa também não gosta que a supere.

Porque são inimigas: Ela nunca gostou da Ame,pois ela veio de um orfanato e tinha melhores notas que ela,acha a Ame uma garota insuportável e acha bem feito ela ser deslocada na escola, acaba ajudando nisso (na Ame ser deslocada) enfim simplesmente não vai com a

cara dela."

("amiga" de Matase Kaori)

Kame Amaterasu, uma popular de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, corpo esbelto, bonito e curvo. Desprezo iminente, arrogância, apesar de fingir ser sua amiga, vive falando pelas costas.

(Sugestão de Akano Mitsuki)

vou sugerir o cara que dá em cima de todas as garotas, quer pegar todas, um metido arrogante, o típico príncipe metido e quando leva um fora atormenta tanto a garota que ela fica louca. Nome? Ahn...Uotani Yuujiro serve? Aparência? sei lá,um loiro gostoso de olhos verdes,sarado e que vai atrapalhar a missão dos caras 8D" tipo,o Shino que é o Shino "pega" a Mitsuki e ele não?

(Sugestão de Suzuhara Tsuki)

um professor q pega no pé dela (ou pelo menos ela acha q pega, na verdade é por que ela só dorme e desenha na aula -.-")e coloca ela de detenção sempre

(Sugestão de Minamo Suzuna)

Mizuki Ookami, minha colega de quarto, 2 ano, punk, fumante, as vezes acho que ela é minha amiga...

(Sugestão de Hikyami Hanna)

Um garoto que vê tudo pelo lado racional, esquecendo-se do emocional. A Hanna o odeia com todas as forças porque ele diz que o boneco que ela carrega é apenas uma forma inútil de tentar demonstrar uma espécie de carinho e afeição que ela não consegue sentir pelas pessoas normais e de diminuir a dor pela morte do garoto que ela sempre amou.

(Sugestão de Monogatari Umi)

Nanimo Tsubura: Uma professora, que pega no pé, odeia os alunos, e que adora juntar as pessoas que mais se odeiam e passar um trabalho difícil, só para eles se ferrarem, já que não vão concordar no estilo do trabalho de jeito nenhum.

O resto da figuração ainda será elaborada, Então vejo vocês semana que vem beijos e ate.


	3. Baile, apostas e arremesso de boneco

Autora: #meio constrangida#Aê gente finalmente esta aqui o primeiro capitulo, desculpem o atraso, tive serio problemas para me concentrar na historia, estávamos no fim do ano e as AC estavam chegando (é na UNIBAN é assim: alem das Avaliações Docentes ministradas pelos professores, temos as Avaliações da Coordenação, que é a mesma para o curso em diferentes Campus, todo pra ferrar com a gente ¬¬) Mais agora as vistas já passaram e vou ver se arrumo o meu computador que parece assombrando (de uma hora pra outra desliga sozinho, principalmente quando eu estou digitando, aliais esse foi um dos motivos do atraso de quase dois meses... 7

Itachi: Claro, e assistir os episódios de Bleach que Angel não contribuiu para o atraso...

Autora: ¬¬

Itachi: ... Ir com ela no Anime Fantasy e duas semanas depois bater perna na Liberdade, também não! ...

Autora: ¬¬#

Itachi: E ela ainda ta desesperada pensando como será o fim de 20TH CENTURY BOYS que ainda não conseguiu pega, por causa da Internet lenta e... Ei para com isso eles merecem saber a verdade... #Autora estrangular Itachi#

Angel: #desenhando a cena# N-chan, vai um pouco pra esquerda, por favor, quero pegar a expressão de dor do rosto dele.

Autora: Claro mais ver se capricha no Avatar por meu perfil .

Angel: Pode deixar .

Itachi: X/.\X

Miro: #Vendo a cena toda e comendo passas com chocolate# Bando de doido O.O #sente uma aura congelante e um cutucão no braço# Ai por Atena por favor, não... "_o pigmeu nórdico não"_

Hitsugaya: Esse chocolate era meu sabia? #o ambiente fica mais frio ainda#

Miro: "_Esfinge de Gelo de novo não Camieeeeeeeeee_"

Meme: (gota) Bem fiquem com a Fic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Num dia ameno, onde todos cuidavam de seus afazeres, ninguém se importava com aquele homem que passava, apesar de jovem tinha cabelos brancos e vinha discutindo desgostoso com um cachorro que o acompanhava. Afinal estamos em Konoha, então isso é muito normal aqui...

-Odeio as filas de supermercado de manhã...-suspirava Kakashi tentando equilibrar as varias sacolas de compras.

-Você também só reclama Kakashi, o que queria que a Kurenai cansada da missão de ontem fosse fazer as compras?

- Bom ainda tínhamos a opção de fila a bóia na casa do Iruka mais agora que a Anko inventou de aprender a cozinhar, eu só como lá quando quiser me suicidar... Ta olhando o que? Foi brincadeira eu não sou o meu pai, cachorro burro.

-Bom de qualquer forma –começa em tom risonho- você tem que espera ate a Kaori ter seis anos e vira ninj... - Pakkun é arremessado por um chute de Kakashi para dentro de um Salão de Cabeleireiros. Assustadas as clientes o persegue rua a baixo ainda de bopes e mousse no cabelo.

"É como a narradora falou, mais um dia normal, para aqui que é Konoha" Sorrir Kakashi observando a via cruzes de seu cachorro ninja. –Quando sentir fome ele volta - continua seu caminho.

-x-

Enquanto isso na loja Yamanaka's Flowes...

-Obrigada por me ajudar cãozinho, tenho sorte de ter um namorado tão prestativo...- Ino sorrir para Kiba, por detrás de um vaso que carregava, afinal ele estava sendo de muita ajuda pra descarrega as flores da carroça e leva-las para a estufa que servia de estoque.

-Que isso cadelinha? Você sabe que eu estou sem disposto a te ajudar, minha linda sorrir- _"Alem do que melhor aqui, ganhado pontos com a namorada, do que na repartição morrendo de tédio ou na clinica da mana vendo ela castrando os pobres filhotes...Hana você é muito má! ..._"- Mergulhado em seus pensamentos Kiba errou o corredor para estufa tanto de encontrão com uma porta em outro corredor escuro...

-Aiiiiiii... Akamaru por que não me avisou por onde eu estava indo?-O cão late - Como assim meus sentidos tão enferrujados por falta de missão? você ta assim é por que a cadela do primo Kenji não deu bola pra você – Akamaru deprimi – Pó também não é pra chora né cara... – abraça o cachorro - ser largado também faz parte da vida...- Akamaru late de forma dolorosa- Agora vão volta... Mais que porta é essa? – Ver o Aviso de: "ENTRADA SÓ PRA PESSOAL AUTORIZADO" na porta onde esbarra-la há pouco. Akamaru late de forma insistente. - É eu sei que a curiosidade matou o gatos, mais nós somos cães – sorrir, Akamaru cria gota- E que é mais autorizado do que o namorado da filha do dono não tem problema cara... – Sua voz é abafada pela supressa ao cair num poço escuro – Ai Droga, é eu sei que você disse, ainda bem que algo amorteceu a queda, mais por eu pré sinto perigo? - Akamaru late - O que tem atrás de mim meu - olha pra trás, vislumbrando uma planta carnívora enorme, preste a engoli-lo – Ah MAMÃEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!- Kiba tenta fugir mais é pego por um dos tentáculos e inçado de cabeça pra baixo prestes a desce garganta a baixo da planta. Já estava de olhos fechados e rezando quando ouve a planta grita de dor (_Miro: Ei planta não gritam Andromeda: Minha planta, minha historia e se quiser que você dance macalena é só pedir pra Angel. Itachi; Cara hoje ela esta estressada Miro: O.O_). Enquanto a planta murchava, pela dor, Kiba consegue escapar e subir pelas irregularidades da parede do poço em tempo recorde...- A maravilhosa lu...-para ser acertado por uma sandália ninja na cara- Aiiiiii Florzinha por que fez isso? TT.TT

-Por que você acaba de me fez ataca nossos protótipo com Kunais pra te salvar, meu pai vai ficar fulo comigo.

- Mais por que vocês cultivam aquela coisa monstruosa aqui?

- Bom acontece que aquela é a Matriz, e as mudas a serem vendidas só serão no nível Bonsais e...

- O QUE VOCÊS VÃO COMERCALIZA AQUELA COISA?- Ino sorri, pega sua mão e começa a arrasta-lo, feliz pelos corredores, sem uma palavra. Chegando em uma sala com televisão e DVD...

-Veja o nosso comercial...-aperta o Play.

A Câmera abre mostrando uma moça chorando no sofá ao lado do telefone. Então uma voz diz:

**O SEU NAMORADO DE TEU FORA?**

A moça faz sim com a cabeça.

**VOCE TEM VONTADE DE ACABAR COMA RAÇA DELE?**

Olhos da moça em chamas.

**MAIS NÃO TEM COMO PAGA UMA MISSÃO NÍVEL A?**

Moça deprimi, novamente.

**POIS SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABA-LAM! COM NOVA PLANTA NINJA CARNÍVORA DAS YAMANAKA'S FLOWES. Seu namorado não terá chance de aproveita a sua solterice, aliais a única atenção do sexo oposto será de pêsames para os pais dele, durante o velório, ou de asco das enfermeiras que tratarem sua cara deformada, caso o socorro ainda o salve- sussurra a narradora a ultima parte.**

**ENTÃO PEÇA AGORA MESMO E SAIA DA DEPRESSÃO QUE ELE FEZ VOCÊ PASSAR, LINDA!- **e o vídeo termina com a garota largada correndo por um campo florido, Ino desliga a TV.

-Então o que achou - ver Kiba suar frio- Que foi?

-Você seria capaz de fazer algo assim comigo florzinha?

-Claro que não - diz virada de costa - eu não me rebaixaria a tanto – Kiba suspira aliviado, Ino se virar com um alicate de jardineiro e rindo de forma diabólica (detalhe com os olhos fechados)– Eu faria tudo aquilo sozinha e te castraria ainda por cima Huauauauuauauau!- abre os olhos e ver que Kiba sumira se vira para Akamaru- Será que ele levou a serio?- assustado com o alicate enorme, Akamaru foge como um raio.- Oh droga, agora vou ter que descarrega o resto sozinha - joga o alicate pra trás que bate na porta que fecha no tentáculo da planta que tentava fugir, e matar todo os seres da superfície... (Itachi;você ta vendo tv demais, por isso não consegue escrever. Autora: ¬¬ Sem comentários)

**-x-**

Kakashi finalmente chega à casa de Kurenai, onde já moravam juntos há seis meses, ia direto para a cozinha mais antes percebe que já tinham a "típica visita" em casa, já pela manhã.

Kakashi, desde que começara namora sabia que Kure possuía um relacionamento estreito e muito maternal com seus alunos, isso incluía passeios, jantares, e às vezes eles ate dormia na casa quando ficava muito tarde. Isso atrapalhava a intimidade do casal, mais fazer o que ela estava feliz com eles lá. Mais esse ninja deu graças a Deus quando Naruto percebeu por que Hinata sempre desmaiava perto dele, e Ino descantou de Sasuke quando viu ele voltando para a vila de cardaço–de-barriga, e voltou seus olhos para Kiba e sua linda jaqueta de couro, agora só faltava o geniozinho do grupo pra desencalhar.

"_O que eu não tenho esperanças pra já, afinal que em sã consciência namoraria alguém que não tem a decência de mostrar a cara, que vive com ela sempre coberta como se fosse um criminos... _-ver seu reflexo no espelho de entrada- ¬¬ _Droga tenho que ter cuidado com o que eu falo"_. Kakashi se desfaz em fumaça e torna a aparece atrás de Shino que estava mostrando algo a filha de Kurenai, e futura enteada de kakashi.

- Ô escorpião rei, posso saber o que você esta fazendo?-Shino nem se digna a levanta a cabeça pra responder enquanto passava as fichas para menina de olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros de aproximadamente 2 anos a sua frente, que ria ao ver a chagada de kakashi.

-Se quer gozar de mim demonstre o mínimo de conhecimento técnico sensei –agora olha diretamente para kakashi – escorpiões são aracnídeos e eu lido apenas com insetos, nada que tenha mais do que seis patas – isso foi dito de forma tão dogmática que fez kakashi criar gota - e se ainda não percebeu eu estou ensinando essa pequena dama a ler-muda mais uma ficha.

-Ela só tem dois anos e meio Shino!

-Mais nunca é tarde para começar!- Kakashi entreviu o que parecia um meio sorriso de desprezo e deve que sumir em meio a fumaça para a cozinha para não cair em tentação de matá-lo e amanhecer com a boca cheia de formiga, literalmente, por ter matado gente daquele clã.

-Não gosto daquele garoto! - Kurenai nem deu atenção àquela frase tantas vezes repetida, quando os dois se trombavam.-Ele se parece demais comigo! - ta essa parte era nova e merecia um pouco de atenção.

-Certo vou telefonar por patriarca do clã dele e avisar que temos um novo pervertido a caminho.

-Eu não to brincando!

-Nem eu –diz mostrando o telefone na mão.

-Ter amor demais as regras, como ele, me custou um amigo!- Kakashi lamenta se debruçando sobre a mesa.

-É mais você tem que levar em conta alguns aspectos sociais no caso dele- se senta na mesa de frente para seu companheiro - Kiba não é um medroso que cujo olho é imã pra cisco, -Kakashi levanta a cabeça – Hinata não ama Shino –Kakashi sorrir, ela sabia toda a historia e o aceitava mesmo assim.- E a pergunta de 1 milhão é: você se apaixonaria pelo seu sensei se ele fosse mulher? – apesar da mascara se podia ver o olhar incomodado do ninja.- que é isso que você ter temer no caso do Shino, seu ciumento! –sussurra a ultima parte em seu ouvido, mais é pega de surpresa por Kakashi que a faz deitar sobre seu colo.

-Ce deve se acha muito gostosinha pra desperta a testosterona em garotos certinhos como aquele né?-observa o belo sorriso em seus lábios, enquanto retira a mascara- e devo admitir que é mesmo...-abaixava para pressiona aquela bela boca contra a sua, quando é interrompido.

-Espero não esta atrapalhado nada...- Shino aparece na porta da cozinha com a mão dada para uma Kaori coberta dos pés a cabeça e mascara no rosto, o casal para o que estava fazendo apesar de continua na mesma posição de total surpresa que estavam- A Kaori não esta conseguido se concentra, esta muito dispersa, vou dar um intervalo e levara para coleta mel na montanha, espero que não tenha nenhum problema...

-Não há problema Shino - diz Kurenai se levantando.

- Pelo menos ele pensou na segurança dela, a cobrindo, choque anafilático de abelha nessa idade pode ser fatal...- cochicha Kakashi irônico para Kurenai, quando shino sai - Aquele garoto tem cara de psicopata, depois não diga que não te avisei, e por que você ta rindo posso saber?

-Por que...-Kurenai não conseguia se conter- toda coberta daquele a Kaori realmente parece sua filha, ahahhahhahha.

-Acha isso engraçado, então vem cá- a puxa para si, para continuarem o que ficaram por terminar, quando Shino os interrompeu.

Enquanto isso caminhando pela estrada Shino e Kaori encontram uns conhecidos, um especialmente decomposto, saindo pelos fundos da loja de flores.

-Eu sabia que os seus hábitos alimentares eram deploráveis, mais eu esperava que os "rituais" de acasalamento do seu clã fossem minimamente civilizados.- começa shino vendo o colega todo suado e com a roupa rasgada.

-Você ta mesmo precisando de uma namorada pra não fica projetando fantasias nos outros, meu! Foi à planta-piranha que fez isso comigo, mané.

-Claro, claro a culpa é sempre da mulher, quero ver se você vai disse isso pro pai dela quando aparecerem com embrulho peludo e loiro depois de nove meses...- Kiba mais que mega gota- Mais não posso mais fica tenho mais o que fazer, como acompanhar essa senhorita ao meu lado, para pegar mel.

-Ta você não tomou o seu remedinho hoje? ou um dos seus amiguinhos imaginários voltou para uma visita?

-To que você ta falando, carrossel de pulgas - olha para a mão que na extremidade deveria esta Kaori, mais apenas localizou um tronco no local- O típico jutsu te troca, depois a sensei ainda acha que estava forçando demais pra ela aprende arábico antigo. Kiba já sabia o que estava acontecendo, não era primeira vez que Kaori os despistava pra caça borboleta, então tinham que procurá-la...

-Eu vou por aqui - Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo, apontando para o mesmo lugar.

...Difícil era decidir por onde cada um ia quando a sensei não estava lá pra dar a ordem que todos obedeciam sem questionar.

-Não você vai por ai - começaram de novo – Eu falei você - de novo- Ora seu¨&$$¨ -e mais uma vez, todos juntos, e a menina ainda perdida, mais não se preocupem...

-Olá eu acho que conheço você de algum lugar não? Pequenina

...Ela não esta sozinha, mais com quem esta vocês chutam?

-x-

Enquanto isso no terceiro ano do Colégio Asakura a turma enfrentava uma aula de Historia muito chata. O professor passeava pela sala enquanto os alunos deveriam esta fazendo os exercícios do livro, mais claro que alguns preferiam cuida de seus problemas, eles eram mais importantes que sabe o porquê da morte do XVI Senhor Feudal do Fogo. Isso tudo aconteceu antes delas nascerem, não poderiam mudar mesmo isso tudo .

Na fileira do meio uma garota de pele pálida, cabelos negros, lisos e ondulados, cuja franja escondia o olho esquerdo, que também era magra baixa e de corpo sem curvas, debruçada sobre o livro rezava para não ser chamada à frente, pela certeza de que todos zombariam dela..

- Senhorita Matase? – a voz do professor a tira se deus devaneio a assustando – Se sente bem? Esta tão pá-li-da – ele se demorava em cada silaba para lhe dar a certeza de não gosta dela.

-Mais pálida que o habitual? Eu acho difícil! – uma garota de cabelo castanho cochichava com duas amigas loiras, sem que ela percebesse, falava alto o suficiente para chegar aos ouvidos de Kaori e acabar com seu animo.

-Parece desanimada, -continuou o professor- então esteja preparada para ler o texto na frente da sala na próxima aula, -sorrir de forma maligna - com certeza isso fará seu coração bate mais forte...-se afasta deixando a pobre garota preste a desabar.

"Oh droga – bate a cabeça na mesa e respira fundo - por que estão todos contra mim. E eu que achava que você era minha amiga, Kame!?" em silencio desembrulha se chocolate a única coisa que a alegrava naqueles momentos.

Um pouco mais a frente outra garota se debruçava sobre o livro, mais esta parecia feliz desenhando passarinhos e cachorros em seu livro de Historia. Possuía uma pele branca-leite, olhos vermelhos amendoados e um longo cabelo roxo beterraba, alta magra e sem muito peito.

-Senhorita Maruchinsu deve ser muito divertido desenha no livro não é?

-O senhor nem imagina -diz sempre levantar a cabeça. Nica era uma dessa garota que não se intimidam por autoridade, seu pai, um Tenente Militar, lhe insina-la a não abaixa a cabeça pra qualquer um, principalmente quando esse um era um cara magrelo de terno de segunda mão e com fita adesiva nos óculos. Alem do que o livro era seu, se o queimasse em um surto psicótico, já sabia a matéria mesmo.

"_Se acha muito esperta não é?"_ - Pena que o que a senhorita tem de talento artístico lhe falta em mobilidade - continua em tom vingativo para depois se afasta. Nica toca sua perna, para se certifica de que era verdade que ela finalmente estava ficando boa, que não era um sonho, depois de anos, a perna ossuda e pequena voltava a se desenvolve. Na mesma época que sua família voltara a vive na Capital depois de anos de Êxodo por transferências do trabalho de seu pai. Um prato cheio para a interpretação de seus psicólogos, mais o que mais a agradava era nunca mais ver esse povinho freudiano, pelo menos ate ir pra Faculdade de Psicologia! Para ser especialista em animais ela sempre enfatizava entre as risadas de sua mãe.

Nica é tirada de seus devaneios quando percebe uma garota, que aparentava 12 anos, de cabelos lisos, pele morena, olhos rosa e muito magra voando em sua direção, as duas são derrubadas junto com a mesa e arrastadas ate a parede pelo impacto.

- Hahaha, Olha só pessoal a Queen Kong conseguiu de novo. – Comenta em voz alta a outra garota de cabelo roxo, provocando risos na sala – Mais agora ver se aproveita e fica sentada ai perto da porta, ai da próxima vez que tropeça na cadeira você voa pela janela... –explode em risada junto com a sala. Há esse tempo Agata já tinha saído correndo da sala, chorando. Mais Nica ainda estava lá.

-Como você pode ser tão víbora, Relena?- Pergunta ficando frente a frente da patricinha.

- Não se faz de Santa ô aleijada, se você não fosse tão complexada também teria rido. – Nica estava milímetro de acerta a bofetada em Relena quando seu braço é impedido pelo professor.

- Parem de brigar as duas ou é suspensão imediata!!!! - Nica vai coloca sua mesa no lugar, com a sensação de que Relena estava lhe mostrando a língua pelas costas. Esta também volta para seu lugar, mais antes cochicha para o professor "Meu pai não se esquecera disso no fim do ano professor, fique tranqüilo". Ninguém ouvira de verdade a conversa mais todos tinham uma vaga idéia do conteúdo, Relena era filha do dono do Colégio e não tinha escrúpulos de tira vantagens disso.

O professor sorrir e se afasta tentando passa reto por uma garota de cabelos negros com cachos nas pontas, em marias-chiquinhas, olhos verde água e pele alva. Apesar do uniforme de saia–blazer azuis marinho e camisa branca ser obrigatorio, por uma breça no regulamento esta conseguiur continuar a usar varias camadas de saias branca por baixo alem de óculos escuro durante todas as aulas. Continuando pior foi a sua sorte do professor, pois a garota abaixara o livro que lia para, com belo sorriso zombeteiro, lhe chamar.

-Sim senhorita Minamo - já suando frio e rangendo os dentes, tentando manter a compostura.

-O senhor a caso verificou sobre o que eu disse na ultima aula? Realmente a Presidente do conselho estudantil não deixava uma presa escapa, ele nem levara a serio a historia maluca na ultima aula, mais...

-Sim era verdade, a terceira mulher do XI Xeque do país da Areia não foi enterrada de verdade no Vale dos Reis. Seus parentes raptaram seu corpo antes do enterro, enchendo seu caixão de pedras, para que fosse enterrada no Mausoléu dos Senhores de Pedra com seu primeiro marido.

-Ótimo então pense nisso ante de tentar nos fazer engolir mentiras e me ameaça de suspensão por tenta trazer a verdade a superfície... - sorrir dessa vez com gostinho vitória, voltando a seu livro, deixando ir embora um professor morrendo de raiva por dentro.

No outro lado da Sala:

-Ahhhhhhhhh TROVÃO!!!!!!!!- Este grito faz toda a atenção da sala se volta para uma garota de longos cabelos lisos loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados, cujo todo corpo tremia sem controle.

-QUE VOCÊS TÃO OLHANDO, POR ACASO É ERRADO GRITAR POR QUE SE ASSUSTOU? – grita Suzuhara agora recuperada do susto, ainda por cima em pé com o punho rente. Criando gota em seus colegas.

-Por acaso é pouco eu lhe dar uma suspensão por perturbar a aula senhorita Tsuki?- Pergunta o professor irônico enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

-Mais eu...

-Eu avisei - preenche o pedido de suspensão - me encontre depois da aula, já sabe o caminho.

-Você realmente deve gosta muito de mim né pedófilo?!-pragueja baixo, com medo que ele escutasse e lhe desse mais uma. – Se eu podesse controlar meus pesadel... mamãe por quê? ...-não consegue terminar o raciocínio antes de voltar a dormi. Pena que seu sono novamente é interrompido, não por pesadelos, mais por algo mais chato ainda...

-Ô soneca! Você não pode ser tão passiva...- começava a tagarela em seu ouvido, a garota da cadeira atrás dela, tinha longos cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas, laranjas e amarelas, olhos cor de mel, e um corpo de mulher mais velha – então eu acho que você deveria ta o troco nele e...- sente sua boca se tampada por Suzuhara que se vira-la para ela furiosa.

-Saiba que a única em quem eu quero dar o troco é em você, Ame, que esta estragando o meu sono, sua sonsa! - tira sua mão da boca da colega e se volta para frente pedindo paz e sossego, mais quem disse que ela conseguiu?

-Aé? se quiser vim pode vim, eu sei arte marciais, sabia? É que o bairro onde fica a lanchonete, onde eu trabalho é muito violento. Aliais cê quer saber o que é ter o sono estragado deveria trabalha lá, ninguém pode ir embora ante do ultimo cliente! Que sempre é muito tarde, e depois tem que ir embora pelas ruas escuras de lá... pode imagina algo pior do que isso?...

-Talvez apanhar de mim fosse pior, mais talvez deixe isso pra você resolver Nakamura! - falava a voz rouca entre estaladas de dedos. Tremerosa Ame se vira para a dona da voz na cadeira atrás dela. Era esguia e com poucas curvas, cabelos vermelho presos para não arrastarem no chão, cuja franja pintada de preto caia lisa pelo rosto lhe dando um ar assombroso, olhos vermelhos com pupilas em forma de fenda, pele bastante alva e varias cicatrizes na face, em destaque um em V na bochecha direita.

Agora Nakamura tremia mais do que a Suzuhara quando acorda de pesadelo. Lá estavam os olhos da garota mais temida da escola, diziam ate que ela tinha uma gangue. "_Droga eu rezei tanto pra volta viva todo dia do trabalho que esqueci de pedir pela escola também, buaaaaa_" Não havia mais nada que ela podesse fazer a não se... Bem não era uma saída honrosa, mais ela tinha que tentar.

-Desculpa Akano, por favor não me bata, eu sou nova de mais para morrer. – Implorava a garota de joelho e lagrimas nos olhos, felizmente os outros alunos com medo de também serem suspensão estava verdadeiramente fazendo os exercícios, não prestando atenção na cena ate que Mitsuki começou a gargalhar.

-Hahaha, já te falaram que a sua cara de desespero é muito engraçada garota?- Aparentemente o fato daquela garota rir chamava mais atenção do que peixe de duas cabeças! (_Itachi: #irônico# Só falta ela disse que a Angel tem um desses Autora: Não mais ela tem filhotes de piranhas, e quando elas crescerem eu te levo lá Miro: Quando você vai aprende a fica de boca fechada meu? Quando? O.O_ ) Nakamura adora ser o centro das atenções mais não naquele momento:

-Que você pensa que é pra rir mim coisinha – Ela se levanta em direção a Akano com olhos em fúria e sombra maligna ao redor.

"_Pra onde foi o medo dela_?" Pensava Tsuki, agora totalmente desperta, observando o que parecia ser o ultimo momento de Ame, que em um momento de total insanidade que iria bater em Mitsuki, que ainda ria sem ver a atual situação. "_Cara a coisa vai ser feia, ainda bem que não sou tão amiga dela pra sentir saudades, ta só um pouquinho_ " – dar de ombros, quando ao inexplicável acontece e a salva a suicida -" _Boneco? Janela? O.O Será que não estou mesmo sonhando_" Realmente não era todo dia que uma pessoa é atingida por um boneco, ainda por cima cor de rosa com folhas verdes na cabeça, jogado pela janela.

Ame agora esta entendida no chão da sala, com um galo de tamanho do Everest, agora o centro das atenções era a discussão em um menino e uma menina no pátio de onde aparentemente teria vindo o projétil.

-Por que, por que você fez isso, me dizer- lamentava em lagrimas uma garota de grandes expressivos e tristonhos olhos dourados, cabelos vermelhos ate os cotovelos, pele branca e mais magra que o normal, tão delicada que de longe parecia porcelana. Agora se debatia tentando fazer o garoto larga seus punhos, que ele segurava firmemente, tentando acalma-la.- POR QUE JOGOU ELE? EU NÃO TE FIZ NADA!- O garoto, era alto e moreno com óculos que não lhe ficavam mal, permanecia impassível. Mais para a surpresa de Hanna começou a falar.

-Sabe o quanto é ridículo, uma garota da sua idade andar com aquilo por ai?! –soltar os punhos dela que agora o olhar de forma assombrada- Já pensou que ele é apenas uma forma inútil de tentar demonstrar uma espécie de carinho e afeição que você não consegue sentir pelas pessoas normais alem de diminuir a dor pela morte do garoto que sempre amou? Isso pode ser reconfortador mais ele morreu então pense no que você vai fazer da vida, ante que acorde um dia e se odeie pelo tempo que perdeu nisso. Ate mais – sai andando tranqüilamente deixando a garota, no chão e desnorteada para trás.

-Como ele sabe da historia do boneco? Ele foi transferido pra cá, semana passada -pergunta Nica que agora ajudava Ame a se recompor, a maioria dos alunos já cairá da janela, que ficava no fundo da sala, por ordem do professor.

-Não é difícil deduzir que alguém fofocou a historia pra ele, todo mundo acha ela esquisita, só queriam zoar mais ainda com ela. – esclarecia a presidente estudantil recolhendo o boneco do chão, o sacudindo para limpa da poeira do chão, se aproxima da janela, onde ainda se via Hanna chorando – ô garota, parar de chora, ele não merece! –Hanna sorrir tímida - Pegar!-em um gesto de simpatia Suzuna lhe lança o boneco, diretamente para suas mãos, mais ele cai nas de...

- "_KOORI!!!!!!!!?????????"_ O.O –Da Janela todos observavam uma saltitante garota de sua idade, mais extremamente infantil que pegara o boneco e agora corria pelo pátio de Hanna que a perseguia, parecendo esta se divertindo muito. Possuía cabelos perolados de raiz lisa e o resto, incluindo a franja encaracolados, magra, olhos púrpura e aparelho preto nos dentes.

As garotas da sala ficaram tontas pela velocidade da correria das duas, ate que Hanna alcança Koori e cada uma começa a puxa o boneco de um lado.

-Aposto 10 na Hanna quem cobre? –Ame aparece com uma faixa, escrito aposta na testa.

-AME!? – exclamam todas

-Que foi é uma ótima forma de negocio e...- parar ao ver uma garota, na ultima cadeira, de cabelo negro com brilho azulado, pele morena e olhos azuis, com a saia do uniforme mais curta que o normal, se vira e a encarar.

-Eu aposto 100 na Koori, não que Hanna seja fraca, mais você muito azarona Nakamura, já que desde do começo nunca conheceu seus pais- jogar o cabelo pra fazer charme e se volta para frente.

"_EU MATO ELA, EU MATO ELA!!!!!!"- _Com esforço, menos Akano que nem se dignava a se mexe por esta confusa com aquela situação, todas seguravam Ame, que tentava avança em Matsushita Tenshi sua arquiinimiga.

Enquanto isso lá embaixo, Hanna finalmente recupera-la seu boneco, sem entende como, há poucos segundos Koori desistira do boneco, o soltando de repente, levando Hanna ao chão, enquanto saia em disparada no encalço de um robô de brinquedo que passava por lá a toda a velocidade. Hana se levanta e sacode a poeira da saia, se não andasse rapido não conseguiria nem pegar as aulas depois do almoço, e já estava muito atrasada, por ter indo visita o cemitério, onde ficava o tumulo simbólico de seu amigo, já que o corpo nunca fora encontrado, depois a confusão no pátio, é o dia não estava sendo fácil, e tudo só estava começando...

De trás de uma arvore, outra garota, com um controle remoto na mão, sorrir satisfeita por ter ajudado no termino da discórdia das duas, esta possuía cabelos curtos, com três camadas; franja anelada, segunda camada repicada e a terceira bem repicada e desfiada, olhos amarelados, pele pálida e corpo padrão médio. Mais se sentiu culpada por ver a decepção de Koori, quando seu robô alçou vôo de volta para casa da tia Kaede. 

"_Talvez eu possa dar alguns dos meus brinquedos antigos, ainda tenho vários em casa_" – pensa enquanto arruma seu material na mochila, apesar de esta evitando a aula de historia ainda tinha que pega as aulas depois do intervalo. Ao levanta esbarra em alguém e cai desajeitada no chão. –ah desculpe! Eu...

-Não se meta com Hanna, Tsuki Akae eu tenho um assunto a trata com ela, e afirmo que todo o que faço é para o bem dela entendido?- O reflexo nos óculos faziam do garoto que brigara com Hanna um ser assustador, depois de ver a garota afirma com a cabeça, ele vai embora novamente.

Lá em cima na sala, Ame estava recolhendo o dinheiro das apostas, todos tinham confiando na afirmação de Tenshi, e apostado conta Ame e tudo pra que?

- 200...300. 400... 500 –contava o dinheiro animadíssima- Gente hoje o almoço é por minha conta, só não me peça suco de maracujá soneca, que cê já dorme de mais .- Falava se escorando em Tsuki, que criara varias gota pela situação. Finalmente a sala voltava a normalidade, de qualquer forma faltava pouco para o almoço.

Mais feliz estava o professor, que já acendia o seu "primeiro cigarro da hora do almoço", era contra o regulamento, mais os alunos estavam ocupados de mais pensando no almoço pra serem dedo-duros.

-"_Mais um dia normal, menos um dia para a minha aposentadoria_" – mergulhado em seus pensamentos, de costa para a porta, não percebeu que entrara. Mais pelo susto de ouvir o Bom dia do diretor a suas costas, por acidente apagou o cigarro no meu das pernas, e pela dor...

-IAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! –pulou ate ter a cabeça enfiada no teto, sobre uma saúva de risadinhas das alunas. E gotas e caretas de dor por parte dos alunos e do diretor.

Depois de acompanhar o professor para enfermaria, o Diretor volta... sem o perceberem, toda a sala ainda ria e comentava o ocorrido.

-CALADOS!!!!!!! –silencio mortal- Com certeza não deve gosta dele, "_NEM EU GOSTO!"_ mais ele sentiu muita dor por que é um ser humano e ...

-... e homem, apesar de não parecer... - Uma voz sonolenta exclama ao fundo, ao que as risadas femininas recomeçam.

-CALADAS!!!!!! EU ESTAVA AQUI PARA FAZER UM IMPORTANTE COMUNICADO, MAIS SE CONTINUA ASSIM EU PROIBIREI TODAS DE IREM AO BAILE, E SÓ HAVERÁ DANÇA ENTRE MENINOS E...-percebe que foi longe de mais, vendo rosto de meninos petrificados e garotas desmaiadas com narizes sangrando. –Falaremos disso depois - ajeita gravata- Ate logo! - e sai.

"_Espero que ele cumpra a ameaça, pois não tem como eu ir nesse Baile, pois não tenho com quem ir... com quem ir..."- _o eco desse mesmo pensamento de sete garotas parecia ser o único sinal de vida naquela sala, apesar de muito triste.

Continua...

**Respondendo os Reviews: **

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**

Bem vamos começa de novo... o que eu queria era detalhes tipo: como ela morreu, de que você suspeita esse tipo de coisa, se não eu vou ter que inventar e eu não queria fazer isso...

Itachi: Pura preguiça? ¬/.\¬

Não é que eu não sou boa mesmo pra isso 7 mais obrigado pela cena (Itachi: quem é Nana?) e espero que goste do capitulo.

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Itachi: huahauhauahuahu só por consideração pelo o que você falou ela só demorou Quase dois meses! Eu a conheço, acredite ela tem capacidade de atrasa ainda mais, aliais se ela fosse de um clã aposto que seria dos Nara, já que tira boas notas na facul, sem ter nenhuma anotação que faça sentido no caderno e é muito preguiços... huhumuhmmhu #Itachi sendo asfixiado pela autora com um boneco rosa, não se preocupe depois ela de contamina, afinal ninguém quer que ele vire o novo boneco assassino#.

Obrigada pelo comentário e ate a próxima

**L-chan s2**

Itachi: Vejamos a proxima... #vendo a pagina dos comentários# Há é a enxerida com tara por homenzinhos verdes... fico pensando nos duendes e marcianos, coincidência que se pareçam com o Lee #ar de mistério# eu acho que nãooooooooo #recebe uma voadora por trás que o taca na parede#

Não fale assim com ela, (eu também acho o Lee muito fofo! ) obrigado por gosta de participar e eu só não decolo os irmãos Uchiha pra lhe fazer um agrado por que é muito... muito problemático;7

Itachi: PREGUIÇOSA!!! #parede cai em cima de Itachi#

Ate a próxima

**Wuahana: **

Que isso eu é que agradeço por receber uma ficha tão boa! E como assim "sua ficha" ficou boa? A Matase Kaori, não é minha não, é da Hajime Kirane-chan aliais eu não iria quere o sasuke-vingador-emo nem a pau,...

Sasuke #ao fundo: Ei

...Se eu quisesse um seria ou o Naruto ou o kiba...

Sasuke: Sempre o Naruto, sempre o que ele tem que eu não tenho heim?

Itachi: pergunta pra Ino irmãozinho cafona #sasuke correndo atrás de itachi#

...mais eu estava com medo de se fizesse ficha pra eu inconscientemente me foca-se de mais entendeu? e de qualquer forma a minha amigona Fallen vai fazer bom proveito do loirinho.

Naruto: e eu que achava que você gostava de mim TT.TT há também tanto faz vocês duas são iguaizinhas... todas as peruas da classe de psicologia dizem que vocês são irmãs gêmeas de tantas afinidades que tem, mais também aquele pessoal é tudo doido e... #ver a cara da autora de "eu gosto de você, mais posso esquece esse detalhe a qualquer momento" sua de medo# ta bom eu fico quieto, pois eu sei que a Fallen Angel não te deu uma bandana riscada a toa.

Por fim obrigado pelas informações da tia Kaede, serão de muita ajuda

Itachi: #para de correr# e só a titulo de curiosidade a pele da doida aqui é tão pálido quando a personagem kaori e fui... #já ia correndo de novo quando é pego pela capa#

Sasuke você tem um minuto #sasuke fica tão emocionado que finalmente poderia ser vinga que desmaia#

É nisso que dar tentar ser boazinha com emos #solta Itachi# brinque aonde eu possa vê-lo

Itachi: ¬¬

Bem é só ate a próxima

**Mari Sushi**

Hohoho sim sim querida eu faço psicologia e com muito orgulho

Itachi: agora por que ate ano passado você ainda chorava por ser uma fracassada que não conseguiu passar em medicina, senhorita.

¬¬ continuando a facul é legal, tem muito de filosofia e antropologia (ate anatomia tem por que muitos ainda teimam em acha que psicologia esta mais pra saúde do que pra humanas, o que eu discordo a não ser que você se torne do ramo comportamental, mais isso é outra historia) tudo isso no primeiro ano, nesse segundo estudamos as principais teorias psicológicas: freudiana, junguiana, a comportamental e outras menos conhecidas, e estamos indo rumo ao terceiro ano.

Itachi; sim ela foi razoável na maioria, mais apenas "sobreviveu" em comportamental com meros 5,70 lastimável pra alguém que consegui bolsa integral no Prouni não acha?

Ca-la-a-boca #rangendo os dentes# mais o melhor do curso são as pessoas que fazem junto, pessoal que "sobrevive" ao curso são pessoas inesquecíveis.

Itachi: ta bom, você merece saber a verdade, então na real: pessoas que querem ajudar a humanidade ou compreender o ser humano são dissidentes já no segundo dia do curso, por isso 95 do pessoal são mulheres, peruas, com filhos em idade escolar, que pra preencher o "vazio" fazem faculdade por hobby, #sussurrar# dar pra imagina o sofrimento dos únicos cinco homens do local quando elas se encontram pra coloca a fofoca em dia na segunda bem cedinho... #ver olhar da autora# cof, cof, melhor mudar de assunto, na verdade o melhor de lá são as festas "café da manhã" improvisadas que elas fazem quase todo santo dia, enquanto as pessoas com inveja das comidas, ficam olhando pelas janelinhas tipo aquário que da sala dão por corredor, sim eles são uma atração à parte no campus, principalmente no dia das bruxas quando duas doidas, uma com chapéu de bruxa e outra com orelhinhas e luvas de gatos, estavam se achando um Maximo na sala.

#Letreiro luminoso escrito: "ESSAS SÃO AS DUAS DOIDAS" aparece em cima da autora e de sua colega de classe, que também tem personagem na fic: fallen Angel. O letreiro é jogado em cima de Itachi#

Fallen: # limpando as mãos# isso é por me chama de doida, comparado a você eu me sinto muito normal, seu psicopata megalomaníaco humf. #ler o resto do comentário# há bem se o nosso professor é bonito #cochicha# e agora N-chan eu não quero acaba com as ilusões da garota. #autora saindo fininho com se não fosse com lê, Fallen a segue#.

Itachi: Resposta: um quatro olhos, e um roqueiro de violão com bigode _a la Hitler _então se quer homem procure em desenho industrial, Ou vai fica como essas duas sonhando com o gatinho que viram em frente à seção de psicologia da livraria do campus. Tenho a impressão que falei de mais, mais que fique claro que não mudei uma virgula da verdade... Fui!!!!!!!! #começa a correr#

Autora/Fallen: #correndo atrás de Itachi com Kunai e Espada de cosplay ganhas no Anime Fantasy# ITACHI VOCÊ ME PAGAR!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: só apareço para esclarece de uma vez por todas, que eu não sou: gay, biba, emo, e muito menos cego! E TAMBÉM NÃO ESTOU AQUI PRA SER SEU ESCUDO ITACHI!!!!!! #câmera mostrar Itachi tentando se esconde atrás do Neji para fugir das duas#

Bom esse demorou mais agora sim beijos e ate a proxima.

**Fallen Angel:**

Itachi: pois você não esta fazendo seu trabalho direito senhorita, olha o quanto essa criatura demorou! O que tem a dizer em sua defesa heim, nada né? também vocês não conversam nada que preste na sala né?...

Miro: ce sabe que ta brigando com um foto né? ou apanhou de mais e surtou de vez meu?

Itachi: você acha que eu sairia vivo se falasse essas coisas pra ela pessoalmente? Ai é que eu estarei doido! E agora onde estavamos...

Autora; no momento em que eu te mando pelo ares por esta atacando a figura da minha querida nova amiga e colega que esta viajando e não pode se defende? Não é?

Itachi: #se afastando# Eu posso explicar.

Autora: #manda ele por espaço# Que pena! Não ouvir o que disse! R-chan, eu não sei quando você vai ler isso, mais eu espero que goste, beijão e ate a gente se ver de novo diga tchau Miro!

Miro: Tchau Miro.

Ate linda e um beijo por seus pais!

Ps. Minha narradora, vai fica com o Sai, por favor não me matem, o computador dela quebrou e ela não conseguiu reserva antes como a Fallen Angel A baixo a ficha dela...

Nome: Daiyamondo no Koori

Idade (idade colegial,por favor): 16 anos

Personalidade: Infantil (isso resume ela, é só imaginar uma criança de 5

anos em corpo de uma garota de 16), e mais tímida do que a Hinata.

Aparência: Possuis cabelos perolados, onde a raiz é lisa, e da nuca para

baixo é totalmente encaracolado, e a franja (que cobre três quarto da testa)

ondulada verticalmente. Olhos púrpuros, quase roxos, porém brilhantes,

parecem jóias. Não é muito magra, porém bonitinha, e usa aparelho preto.

Do que gosta: Doces, sushi e vencer.

Do que não gosta: De perder, de dar-se por vencida.

Que tipo de roupa costuma usar: Tudo que for possível imaginar do vestuário

de uma criança de 4 á 6 anos.

O que você acha dele: Pintor maldito ò.ó. Seu inútil, eu não gosto de

você... Você é chato e chato... Nem sei porque a mamãe contratou você.

O que ele acha de você: Ela definitivamente não é normal, como é que pode

ser tão infantil. Criança em um corpo de mulher, e que mulher! Maldita

missão.

Mania: Puxar o cabelo e enrolar no dedo.

Medo: Ela tem medo do escuro, de ficar sozinha, de ficar trancada em lugares

apertados e de sangue.

Historia: Sempre fora super inteligente. Desde pequena fazia cálculos

avançados... Porém um dia depois de um terrível acidente que acontecera

diante de seus olhos infantis, e em estado de choque ficou internada durante

sete meses em terapia intensiva. Só depois desse tempo começara a falar,

andar, fazer coisas do dia-dia. E toda sua inteligência fora esquecida com o

acidente. Atualmente é inteligente, mas não tanto quanto naquela época. E

por ser muito inteligente sempre foi rejeitada.

Quem contratou e pagou a missão pra você (a não se que tenha sido você

mesma)? e por quê? A mãe dela. Porque a mãe era uma super modelo e não

queria ver a filha deslocada se dar mal.

O que você achou e como reagiu a essa solução pra faltar de namorado? Ela

não gosta de homens, eles são tão mals e pervertidos.

Qual o seu "problema" pra não ter conseguido um namorado pelas vias

"normais"? (não precisa se grande coisa, também pode ser algo da sua

personalidade ser um desastre ambulante ou muito violenta, por exemplo): A

inteligência e a infantilidade.

Mora no alojamento da escola? (se não com quem mora? E como são a sua

família) Sim, ela prefere ficar no alojamento do que com a mãe em casa.

Suas atividades extra-curriculares: Ela faz parte do clube de música de do

clube de física.

E mais uma coisa; Decidi colocar todas uma mesma sala, pra fica mais fácil pra mim (Itachi: Preguiçosa) na sala do 3º ano, não é necessário muda as idades, fica como que elas foram promovidas por bom desempenho, acima da media, (Itachi: Mais um motivo pra elas serem odiadas) espero que não se importem.

E o "prólogo dos meninos" continua no próximo!


End file.
